worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Enid Meadows
Name: Enid Meadows Seeming: Darkling Kith: Skogsra Court: Spring Freehold: Seaward (Corpus) Entitlement: Satrapy of Pearls (Hedonistic Merchants) Title: "Satrap Meadows" Virtue: Hope Vice: Gluttony Pronouns: She / Her / Hers Description: Enid is soft prettiness, warm dimples when she smiles (which is often), beautiful dark hair always perfectly arranged, exquisite tattoos of brilliant color, and lovely fashions that always turn the eye. Her pale skin is the soft bark of a quaking aspen, the little knots that form at her knees and elbows looking unsettlingly like dark eyes. Her own eyes are white as pearl, with only the tiniest change in texture where the white sclera and gray pupils sit. Those fortunate enough to see her naked--or who catch her in her bikini at the pool--will note with wonder her hollow back, the sure sign of the rare Skogsra kith. Background: Enid found a goblin market before she ever met another Changeling. Stumbling among brightly colored stalls, freshly scarred from the thorns of the hedge, soul in tatters, she found joy and healing in the midst of the goblins. Yes, they wanted things from her, but these creatures were not like the pitiless True Fae; bartering was a language Enid knew how to speak. She traded her kith and seeming away that first day, preferring to be a pretty tree with "Disney princess animal affinity powers" over what she had been before. In time, she was found by a Pearl Satrap who regularly visited the market and she joined Changeling society under his wing. He recognized in her a fellow soul; someone who felt the joy of acquisition without (usually) becoming too attached to the things she bought. Everything she owned was coin to be traded for more, and the pleasure was in the buying, not the having. Enid completed her set task to join the Satraps with flying colors and she found she quite liked the pearlescent glitter of her changed eyes. When the Satraps became aware of the Corpus Christi tragedy, they sensed an opportunity among the ashes: the Rebuilders would need trade, and the Satraps would provide. But a problem lay in who to send; few Satraps relished the idea of living in an area noted for drawing the attention of gentry. Enid volunteered to be sent (in exchange for excellent payment; the Satraps do not believe in free lunches, even among themselves) and the Order believes she can take care of herself--or at least ingratiate herself to others who will. Personality: Cheerful and breezy, Enid fits the stereotype of a frivolous Spring girl: enjoying good food, fine fabrics, and the attentions of pretty men whenever possible. Few notice the steel under her cheery dimples and delicate bark, or the subtle ways in which she always comes out ahead on her trades with the locals. Mantle: Gentle sunlight surrounds her. Birds singing suspiciously in tune with one another, as if a Disney song were about to start any minute. Sometimes actual birds alight on Enid's shoulders and hair, as is customary with Skogsra. Even dangerous hedge beasts can sometimes be charmed by the Spring girl. Category:Corpus Christi Category:Spring Category:NPC